Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical computing systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, smart phones, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including interconnecting to vast amount of information. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
The explosion of information and connectivity can overwhelm a person. This can result in less than optimal if not lost opportunities due to not appropriately using the appropriate information at the appropriate times.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with social interaction mechanism to display aide users to interact with others more appropriately. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.